


Memory

by elireadsfanfics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Give em hell kid., Luz having a gender identity crisis and truma, M/M, Other, edgy luz, edgy shit, non-binary luz, transitoning from Luz to Lucia.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elireadsfanfics/pseuds/elireadsfanfics
Summary: M is for MemoryE is for near the EndM is for meO is for one girlR is for red color clothesY is for you and I
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Camila Noceda/Original Male Character(s), Luz Noceda & Everyone, Luz Noceda/Willow Park/Gus Porter, Luz x Amy, Mattholomule & Gus Porter
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crisrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisrn/gifts).



**_three and a half hours left_ **

_ last night, last night.. What was last night? It was full of things that my brain doesnt want me to remember . I don't know who i am looking at in the mirror right now.I lift my head in worry, in the fear of acknowledging the factor that  _ **_she's_ ** _ gone, all of them are gone. I think my memory is allowing me to fill in some type of blank space. Then i heard it, i heard the news as my heart raced; then the next second i was breaking down, just like the time i got home from edas capture. _

_ "Last night was the last celebration for Edalyn clawthorne, a loved mother figure, a friend and family member to her murderer, Lilith Clawthorne."  _

_ It hurt to hear both names and the one that was apparently mine over it, though the name didn't seem to be heard when it became static in my mind, though this stopped when I felt a warm thing placed on my shoulder. At that moment I sat there, listening to the crystal ball while the king and I comforted each other. Then it came back, _

_ /////////////////////////////// _

_ Luz stood there mortified, with a lilith holding her own staff pointed at her sister, this was the feeling of regret and pain. She held Edalyn close as Lilith dashed away as fast as possible. Luz held Eda as they laid in the forest, one dead and one mourning. The neon like blood dripping from eda covering luz. that, that was the last time she felt warmth, no one could take that away from her and no one ever will. Later that night Eda was buried along with the tears everyone shed. Lz and amity had been on the fence at the time too, she lost too many people and she knew these were her last days in the isles. She washed off the blood hoping to never see what she saw in the mirror when she got home again. She packed up her things that night and slept on the floor weeping as the king stood outside the door; crying as well.  _

_ //////////////////////////////// _

**_three hours left_ **

_ "hey luz?" king had snapped me out of it. "are you going home today? will you visit us too?'' king asked his questions, I simply nodded to answer. "Well then, here human." Owlbert came flying over to luz's shoulder "owlbert shall lead you back!"he happily said, but we both knew the tears were going to come back at one point. "what time will you be leaving, i'll make another cake, unless.. I am cake!!" he hugged luz as luz just had a fit of giggles in their one sided conversation. _

_ "three hour works, tops." Luz responded scratching owlbert’s chin. "i'll be back when i can king." she smiled through the tears that were spilling out at the thought of her leaving king alone, though she knew hooty and her friends promised to take care of king, though king was strong she doesn't want to lose him too.  _

_ /////////////////////////////// _

_ "weirdos have to stick together." this made luz smile knowing she wasn't alone now, fast forward to her last words "i'll always bounce back kid." will you? at this point, no. Unless there was some type of magic that didn't involve necromancy to heal her and everything would be fine again, this was night two after her death, luz constantly breaking down, willow and us making sure she actually got out of bed to eat and drink water. Luz in all was a mess, and it didn't help when amity came over to tell her how she felt. Luz couldn't process and just said 'cool' ... well the confession was out of the blue but Luz still knew what she did. The actual conversation went more like this: _

_ Luz was walking to the principal's office with willow and gus who were going to tell bump on what happened then, amity went up to them and requested for her and luz to be alone. As the two tried to push her away, luz simply decided to let willow and gus go alone, then as luz and amity walked to the field amity started the conversation.  _

_ "luz i'm sorry for pushing you away, but it's taken me awhile to figure out how to say this...." _

_ "say what amity, i thought you hated me again." luz joked which ent amity to gay panic  _

_ "i dont!!! i lov- like you luz." she panicked  _

_ "oh, cool." luz said with a straight face _

_ "yeah.. i guess."amity sighed _

_ "sorry love isn't something i can give in the current moment." luz responded, still smiling to comfort amity "sorry blight." she rubbed the back of her neck  _

_ "oh, ok, well, that's all i had to say, i'll let you go to the office." Amity's face showed no emotions but inside she was going to cry as she saw luz nod and walk off to join willow and gus. _

_ //////////////////////////////// _

**_an hour and a half left._ **

_ It was now time to finish packing for her leave, everything was ready, and finally sent her mom the video, which was responded with a lecture and yelling. Luz had gotten grounded, but she didn't care anymore. Luz had known what fear was now, after all she knew what eda meant when she talked about grom which made luz chuckle as she got eda's, well, now her palisman and went down stairs, she wasn't crying, the tears were gone but she was a new person for sure. Everyone saw what mess she was an hour ago, now she was definitely sure of herself... yep, definitely sure .  _

_ ///////////////////////////////// _

_ yesterday, well that was when shew decided to go, it was specifically after Edas funeral, boy it was sure quick and luz had her favorite songs in her headphones the entire time. sure it was rude, but it was luz coping and everyone there knew it too. The blights where there, amity wasn't which was weird and luz had the sudden urge to run over and beat the living crap out of them, sure it was out of character but who knew luz at that point? I mean she could have been a war criminal for all she cared. As long as her friends were safe. As long as amity was safe, even though she had rejected her, it wasn't a good time at all in Luz's book, plus the last time she dated? it definitely didn't go well. _

_ Luz was a mess, but her recovery will always be faster than amity's broken leg. Maybe she did like amity? nope! amity was just a friend. Definite friend. _

_ //////////////////////////////////// _

**_it's time._ **

_ it was time to go, she hugged all her friends, especially amity and king, she said goodbye to the house and stepped through the portal with her mom waiting on the other side, upset but happy to see luz. The others watched them rejoice and luz closed the portal, already letting them go and forgetting to grab amity for her surprise plan. She told her fascinated mother her stories about fear, her cru- AMiTY amity. That was over with, that fucking hell. "all in all mom? please unground me, because im never coming back, i rather keep being weird here." Luz smiled. _

_ "I prefer that, and I'll never send you to thank camp again." Camila nodded at their deal, but little did they know something big would happen. _

_ After all, the day of unity is near. _


	2. M is for..

_ Two years went like a blur, everything was fine, it's now 2022 and I hadn't gone back like I promised my mom. To be honest? I forgot about them at times, and even found myself forgetting who I was. It felt like losing memories that didn't even exist. It hurt. As I keep writing this down; you know about my 'adventures' ? I'm going to lose sight of who i love. My girlfriend Amy, my best friends, pine and augustus had been here for me always, and i've been so grateful for them, augustus did have this huge glow up him, pine had this long hairstyle then they got an undercut. As for Amy, she dyed hair green which was the most beautiful look on her, but still it reminded me of one of these lost memories. Like I knew these people somewhere else, and Amy had a different name. I should use it for my writing class. Amity and Willow. These names were strangely comforting even though they just felt like self inserts.  _

__

_ "Hey babe." Amy sat next to Lucia, taking out her paper and pen to start drafting her writing like Lucia. Amy was a former cheerleader, top student and now a persuinging writing as a hobby and writing scripts for theater for her club. Lucia on the other hand, was the opposite.  _

__

_ "Hey amy," Lucia responded typing on their computer head on into the storyboard they are drafting into their writing class, Lucia was shut out, and sure was a cheerleader for a short time, but definitely had this sort of color when it came to the time to continue to work on a short book series. Maybe creativity? Memories of another dimension? Definitely not the second. They weren't crazy, nor stable for sure though. All in all, Lucia was satisfied with what they had. "How is the script?" _

__

_ "Could be better." Amy responded while chewing on the end over her pen. Lucia kept note of this, to make sure they watched their tone because they understood the pressure scripting was. Lucia decided to Leave Amy alone and put on their headphones and listen to the euphoric sounds of her favorite songs, humming quietly along, as for writing? It took them a quick moment to snap back into crunch time for chapter one. The rest of that lunch period, Lucia had finally gotten finished with chapter one, and wanted to help relax Amy but didn't know how to. LAst time Amy had flicked LUcia's forehead which They didn't want at all again. _

_ After lunch, Lucia decided to cut class, Lucia wasn't an angle student for sure and had had their share of cut classes. This time around wasn't a good idea at all. Pine waited outside for Lucia and Lucia rushed down the school steps of Benison Highschool. Time to cause trouble. _

_ ////////////////////////////////////////// _

**_Meanwhile in The Boiling Isles:_ **

_ “WONNA WHAT THE HELL-” Ameila yelled at Wonna.  _

_ “LET ME EXPLAIN AMITY!” Wonna shot back _

_ “DON'T CALL ME THAT MS. I MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND WILLOW!” Ameila grabbed Wonna’s collar and scoffed “Sorry.” Ameila apologized. “It's.. just you know how i am with that name.”  _

_ “I understand, but what would Luz do in our situation?” Wonna responded.  _

_ “I don’t know Wonna. We literally ran away and changed our names. You murdered someone close to you, lost Gus and I almost got killed in the hands of my parents and now we just shot the cops, oh geez oh geez oh geez.” Ameila rubbed her forehead like she got hurt somehow. “Wait a minute, I think King has a spare key on the door, we can do what Luz did and go to the human realm as two of the emperors conven to start the ‘day of unity’ but do nothing!” Ameila got on her feet from the log she sat on.  _

_ “That's a stretch Ameila, but I think we just need to get king on it instead.” Willow smirked and nodded “I’ll call up king. You prepare to see if Luz changed or remembers us Ameila.” Wonna tease, knowing Ameila had gotten rejected by Luz and Wiped all memory of their actual existence. It was great, they had a plan and were on their way to run further.  _

_ As they walk closer to the owl house we see hooty smiling with Lilith, after Edas death Lilith was in charge of her sister's house, her family. This was a place Wonna and Ameila loved to be at for safety. Lilith looked at the two and let them in and led them upstairs without a word. Lilith had been with Ameila on this plan forever, it was just time to pull it through. Lilith had opened the portal and let them through giving them the key and Money Lilith had collected for them to live off of.  _

_ “Time to go. Is this what it feels like to leave Wonna? Was it hard for Luz?” Ameila looked at Wonna realizing her mistakes. _

_ “I'm sure it was, it always will be hard to leave the people you love, like me.” Wonna ruffled Amelia's hair and still had that stupid smirk. “Now, we can’t use Magic, and our first thing we need to do is find Luz. Also you should give Luz back their memory Ms. Forget me because you don’t love me.” Wonna pouted and mocked Ameila which just got a scoff in response and with a pink circle, Lucia had it back.  _

_ ///////////////////////////////////////// _

_ Lucia got it back, along with a message carved into his brain. _

_ “We are here.” it read and looked sick to their stomach. When Pine asked what's wrong, Lucia just said they are going back to class, call their mom and call in sick for the rest of the day. Pine nodded and let Lucia go.  _

_ Lucia ran to call her mom and her mom just simply told her to get them at the abandoned house and that she would prepare rooms for them. As the call finished Lucia ran to the abandoned house and turns out Wonna and Owlbert had been sitting their bonding.  _

_ “Willow!” Lcia ran over holding on her beanie to make sure it didn't fall off and gave Wonna a hug. “Why are you here?” _


	3. Chapter 3

“Well Luz, how else would you run from Belos after killing 15 people?” Was Wonnas response “Also, I changed my Name. It’s Wonna now.” 

> “Oh wow.” Lucia responded “Amity is gonna be pissed.”

> “nope! Amelia and I both changed our names to run away. So, it’s Wonna and Amelia now.” Wonna scoffed “I killed 15 people, 14 cops, one friend of ours. Amelia attempted a assassination on the blights. Not the twins though. The twins escaped and have been here for awhile.” Wonna leaned back on the house 

> “Wow. So a lot has been done since I left. How’s Gus? Dead yet? New name?” Lucia laughed 

> “He left us for Matt. Almost threw us under the bus and doesn’t want to hang out with criminals.” Wonna scoffed “pussy. How about you? New name? New fur-sona?” 

> “ok that was one time!” Lucia laughed “It's Lucia now. though, I’m not a criminal, I’m just a masculine non-binary, Ms. Wonna.” Lucia put on this cowboy like accent as a joke 

> “oh wow. That’s so interesting Mr. Lucia.” Wonna did the same back and they both cracked up in the end. 

> “Hey, where’s Ms. Blight?” Lucia cracked up again 

> Wonna chuckled “She went looking out for you, her girlfriend~” 

> Lucia went red in the face, she never had with Amy. “Wonna.. I have a girlfriend-“

> “Oh? Who’s the lucky lady Mr. Lucia? A furry?” Wonna wheezed, slapping her knee.

> “OH PLEASE WONNA-“ Lucia laughed along “Her name is Amy. I want you to meet her. Though.. we should get Amelia first.” 

> Wonna nodded in agreement, and they went off into the city to find the blight. they teased eachother, bonded. It’s been awhile since Lucia felt relaxed, and soon they found Amelia and Amy, doing that.. ya know the ‘your you! I’m me! But do we look the same’? It was weird but Amy looked mad. 

> “What. The. Hell. LUCIA-“ Amy went to choke Him and He ran the other direction. Wonna, well wonna was on the floor litterly choking on laughter. 

> “It’s not fair. I’m supposed to be the girl Lucia dates.” Amelia pouted and Wonnas laughter got louder. 

> “YOU STILL LIKE LUCIA?! HAHAHAHAH-“ Wonna was wheezing at this point “NO WONDER WHY AMY WANTS TO KILL LUCIA- YOU'RE THE OTHER GIRL.” 

> “WELL I DIDN'T KNOW-“ Amelia shot back 

> “Ok ok, we should probably help Your significant other blight.” Wonna was halfway making a circle when Amity huffed and finished it with her abomination spell. 

> /////////////////////////////////////////////

> After awhile 

> Lucia was laying face first on the couch of the Noceda household, Amy yelling at them. Wonna and Amelia had bruises from Amy too. 

> “Jeez. I don’t like her.” Amelia huffed. 

> “Jealousy~” Wonna sung and went to unpack their things 

> “I will kill you, park.” Ameila scoffed and followed along, down the stairs to unpack.

> “Bite me, Blight.” Wonna responded with a happy tone knowing Ameila wouldn’t do it. But as a result, wonna know has a bite on her wrist. “I didn’t actually meant to do it!”   
  


“bite me, park.” This started a war between the two, and the winner is.. Lucia! Lucia.. winning? 


End file.
